When Was I Ever Good Enough For You?
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: In 2x08, Damon and Stefan weren't fast enough to save Elena, and Elijah took her. What Elena didn't know was that Elijah was not planning on giving her over to Klaus...Elena/Elijah
1. Elijah Takes Elena

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is my new story about a romance between Elijah and Elena. I hope everyone likes it. And I also hope some of you readers out there are my wonderful readers from my other story "Undead Feelings." **

**Please give this story a try! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...I wish... :)**

**

* * *

**

**{Summary: So, in 2x08, Stefan and Damon hadn't shown up in time, and Elijah ended up taking Elena. What Elena didn't know, was that Elijah was not planning on taking her to Klaus and sacrificing her.}**

**

* * *

**

"It's impossible." Elijah couldn't stop staring at her. _Exactly like Katerina. _

Elena was trembling. An Original, one of the most _powerful _vampires of the world was standing centimeters from her. And he wouldn't stop looking at her.

He slightly titled his head to the side, giving her a coy smile. "Hello there." Those simple words gave Elena a shiver down her spine. He was intimidating.

Elijah must have noticed her reaction, because his eyes flashed.

He stepped even closer. Elena backed up almost immediately. Elijah was amused by her fear. "Well," he started, not taking his eyes off of her, "we have long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena's eyes left his, looking behind him at Rose and Trevor, who were standing there. "Please, don't let him take me," she begged.

Neither Rose of Trevor moved. They seemed helpless in the situation, although their freedom would be granted soon. Rose gave her a look of pity.

Elijah tried to ignore the desperation in the girl's voice. _It wasn't like she was REALLY going to get sacrificed. _"One last piece of business." Her eyes had tears in them. "Then we're done."

* * *

Elena was horrified at what she just witnessed. _Elijah had just murdered Trevor. In the most brutal way possible. _

She could hear Rose sobbing. Elena sympathized her. _Her best friend of over 500 years was gone. _

Elena's next thought was how much of a monster Elijah was. _Did he not even blink at what he just did? _She gave Elijah a look of disgust.

He ignored it. Instead, he held out his hand to her. "Come," he ordered. With what he just did, Elijah would've thought Elena would have complied without fight. In fear of him.

Instead, she backed away. "But what about the moonstone?" she blurted.

Elijah was immediately caught. "What do _you _know about the moonstone?" he questioned her.

Elena tried to attempt to strike a deal with him. "I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

He waited for her to continue. "Yes?" Elijah looked at her as if he was staring straight into her soul.

"I…I…" Elena had trouble keeping her voice even. "I can help you get it."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Tell me where it is."

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

He looked at her, leaning closer. There was a glint of deadly amusement in his eyes. "Are you negotiating with me?"

He turned to Rose to see if she thought it too. "It's the first I've heard of it," the vampire said coldly, glaring at Elijah.

Elijah turned back to Elena, looking deep into her eyes. _It wouldn't be that hard to compel her. _His pupils dilated, and he never broke his gaze from her. This was just a test to see if she had vervain on her.

He glanced down at her neck, more specifically, her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

Immediately he grasped the necklace, and ripped if off, the clasp undoing. Elena gasped in surprise. Elijah threw the necklace behind him.

Elena instinctively tried to lean away, eyes trying to look anywhere but his.

He grabbed her face in a bruising grasp, trying to force her into looking into his eyes. Elena tried to pull away. Elijah pulled her closer, until she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "Tell me where the moonstone is," he commanded in a deep, mesmerizing voice.

Elena was instantly caught and under his control. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she answered in monotone.

"What is it doing there?"

Elena had no control over what she said or did. "It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," Elijah said curiously. He dropped her gaze.

Elena felt guilty and ashamed. That was her last shot at freeing herself. Now there was no way of getting out of this.

Elijah simply smirked "You see? Easy." Taking her arm forcefully, he dragged her past Rose to the entrance of the house. Rose followed behind. "It was pleasant doing business with you, Rose. I'm glad _one vampire_ in this house knows the true meaning of loyalty."

Elena struggled. Elijah had to hold onto her tighter. He ordered Rose to open the front door, and he walked out, lugging the fighting girl behind him.

The small Katerina doppelganger put up a good fight for her size. _That _Elijah had to admit. She did not plead, she was not begging for her release; she just struggled while he dragged her through the woods. In fact, she was _very _quiet.

Then she stumbled and Elijah heard her cry out softly. The strong scent of blood hit him, and he immediately stopped walking.

He slowly turned, to find Elena sitting on the ground, staring at her bloody knee. To Elijah's horror, his first impulse was to feed on her. He hadn't felt such desire in over a thousand years. Her scent was mesmerizing, the sweet blood trickling down her leg; calling to him, only him—

_Snap out of it. _

He almost lost control. His lust was almost too strong to restrain, and Elijah had almost attacked her right then and there. "Are you okay?" he tried to asked in a composed voice.

Elena glared up at him. "Like you care."

Honestly, she was right. Elijah _did not _care. He was just trying to get the best conditions for his captive doppelganger.

He chuckled at her boldness. Then his face turned serious again. "Would you like some of my blood?" he offered.

Immediately, Elena said "_No."_

Unexpectedly, she tried to turn and run.

Elijah got to her even before she stood up. His arms held her in place. He smirked at her. "Seriously, who do you think you're dealing with? Did you not see what I did to that vampire Trevor back there?"

Elena squirmed until he let go of her. She stepped back automatically when he did. "You won't hurt me."

"Uh huh. And why do you think that?"

She held her head up defiantly. "Because you need me for the sacrifice."

_Oh. _Elijah hadn't told her what he _really _needed her for. He decided to explain.

"Actually, I didn't take you because I needed you for the sacrifice."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please review! Especially my awesomely awesome readers from "Undead Feelings"!**

**I know this chapter was a little bland. Don't worry! It will get better around the fourth chapter! :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! :)**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	2. The True Reason

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. :) I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I got. I never expected to get so many! **

**I'd like to acknowledge the most memorable review: **

**_smithsbabe65:_**

_I really liked the first chapter. I hope there's more to come. I'm starting to warm up to this pairing. And the way you wrote Elijah was near perfect. I really got a sense of his reined in aggression. He's the epitome of "chaos within control" is he not?_

_Elena was also true to form- feisty and resourceful. Her refusal to be a damsel in distress was conveyed very nicely in this peice._

_I look forward to the next chapter._

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! If you kinda want to know the pattern, I sort of update every 3 or 4 days. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: "Actually, I didn't take you because I needed you for the sacrifice." _

* * *

Elena was confused. "What? I thought I was supposed to be killed for vampires to be—"

"You're _not _going to be used in the sacrifice," Elijah said sternly. "I took you for a whole different reason."

She seemed to have trouble processing this. "So…I'm _not _going to be sacrificed?"

"No," Elijah answered, shaking his head. "I only took you for…er…_leverage. _I'm going to use you, the doppelganger, to draw out Klaus. I'm planning to kill him, and to do that, I need you to be there."

"Who's Klaus?"

"The oldest vampire that ever lived."

_"Older than you?" _she didn't even think that was possible.

Elijah nodded. "_Much _older. He's the most feared and hated of the Originals. He wants you for the sacrifice, so I'm using you to draw him out."

Elena gaped at him. "So you're using me as _bait?" _

He nodded again. "He only trusts those in his close circle of vampires."

Then next thought in her head caused Elena to act a bit smug. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

For a moment, Elijah was quiet.

"What's your name?"

"Elena."

"Elena what?" He was curious to know if she still carried Katerina's maiden name—Petrova.

"First, _you _have to tell me _your _last name," Elena pushed.

Elijah smirked. "Young human, it doesn't work that way. _I _ask a question, _you're _expected to answer it."

"Gilbert."

"Excuse me?"

Elena waved her hands up dramatically. "_Gilbert. _My name is Elena _Gilbert." _

"Oh." Elijah looked thoughtful. "Well, we should keep on walking. We have a long way until you can rest."

Elena backed away. "Wait, who said I was going with you?"

He chuckled. "You're talking like you have a choice."

She sighed in defeat. "True."

Elijah was about to take her arm, but then Elena moved away again.

"Wait, what about my family and friends? Are they gonna be safe?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course," Elijah answered, nodding, "I have witches in Mystic Falls right now. As long as they stay in that town, they should be okay."

"Okay." Elena let Elijah lead the way to the path they were walking along. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see. This may be a _very _tiring walk. Chances are, we won't get there until late tonight."

Elena groaned, inwardly complaining to herself. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours, and she was probably going to pass out soon.

"Why are you distressed?" Elijah asked curiously, watching her eyelids having trouble staying open, drooping. He could tell it had been a while since she had had sleep.

"Nothing."

Elijah nodded. _It wasn't like he cared or anything. _

He walked on. Elena trudged along tiredly behind him.

* * *

**I'm sorry. :( I know it's short. I just kinda wanted to explain why Elijah took her. It's pretty much the same as the TV show; Elijah's not REALLY planning to sacrifice her...blah...blah...**

**Anyway, please review! I was astonished at the amount of reviews and I hope you can make my day by reviewing again! **

**I'll update asap!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. Thank you _avidwriter1010_ for following me up to this story from "Undead Feelings!" Thank you for listening!**


	3. Elijah Talks to Drew

**Author's Note: OMG OMG thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I guess a lot of people like Elijah. :)**

**People I couldn't reply to:**

**_avidwriter1010_: well, here's the next chapter! It'll pretty much resolve your confusion...**

**Elena Winchester {anonymous} : there's plenty more drama coming up :)**

**I****'m really sorry the chapters are short, but they will eventually get longer. Starting around the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: He walked on. Elena trudged along tiredly behind him. _

* * *

Just like Elijah had suspected, Elena started to get drowsy during the walk back. Just like he had planned, she had ended up falling asleep—unwillingly probably, especially the fact that she'd end up alone with him—and this resulted in Elijah carrying her.

The minute she'd fallen asleep, Elijah took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Drew was an old vampire friend of his, who was also useful sometimes too. He was one of the only people Elijah could trust; one of the only ones that wouldn't give away his position to the Originals, anyway.

_"Hello Elijah?" _a groggy voice answered.

Elijah wasn't up for greetings. "I need you to come here and drive me to the nearest hotel. It has to be a _least _four stars; I have a guest with me."

"_Where are you?" _Drew asked.

Elijah looked around. "Some old woods by Eden, I think."

There was a pause. "_All right, I'm coming."_

There was another pause. "_Wait, who's your 'guest?'" _

"You'll see," Elijah answered before hanging up the phone.

He rested on a rock nearby. Elijah knew it would be a matter of time before Drew would be coming.

The doppelganger was curled up in his chest, snoring softly. Elijah had to admit, she was adorable in her sleep.

He was relieved that he was such a controlled person, unlike the vampire fanatics that lived in this world. Elijah would be ripping into her throat right now if he really _was_ one of Klaus's loyal vampires.

Just then, a red pickup truck pulled up. Elijah stood up with Elena in his arms.

Walking over to the car, he heard Drew rambling. "Hey, Elijah where's your guest—" Drew stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Elena in Elijah's arms.

"_Oh my god, _is that—"

"Shhh!" Elijah hissed, not wanting to take the risk of waking the doppelganger.

Understanding flashed in Drew's eyes and he nodded.

Elijah climbed into the passenger seat of the car with Elena still in his arms.

Drew could only stare at the famous doppelganger in his arms. "How did you _find _her?" Drew wasn't the only vampire that knew there was only one Petrova human doppelganger in the world—the one that was sleeping right in front of him.

"Connections," Elijah answered impatiently, "can we move on now?"

"Oh right." Drew started up the car. Soon, they were out of the woods.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this," Drew started, "but _why _didn't you just use your _inhumane speed _to get this doppelganger wherever you wanted? You're an Original for a reason."

"Yes," Elijah answered, "but I had hiked with her just to get her tired. To exhaust her out. If you'd seen this girl's restraint and resistance, you'd know why I did it. This doppelganger has the Petrova fire."

Drew nodded. "I get that. What's her name?"

"Elena Gilbert." The sound of her name rang beautifully in Elijah's ears; the name itself feeling like a miracle.

Elijah and Drew were quiet for the rest of the trip.

The vampire Original settled on an Inn that seemed worthy enough for him and his doppelganger to stay at.

He thanked Drew and then carried her to the lobby, where he set Elena on a chair, and checked in with a receptionist, and picked her up again to carry her to the room.

Luckily, it was a two-bedroom hotel stay, so he carried her to the further bedroom, laying her down in the soft bed.

It was nearly midnight.

But Elijah barely had anything to do. Even after he fed, he had nothing to do but stay in the hotel and guard the doppelganger.

But he didn't think he minded _that _at all.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to get the same amount as last time! **

**Feel free to leave questions! I'm happy to clear up any confusions you have. I'll either reply to your review or answer your question in my author's note in the next chapter. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. PM me whenever you want and please vote on my poll! Ian Somerhaulder is winning so far!**

**{The day after}**

**Okay, I just got rejected by some guy I asked out. I'm like crying my eyes out now. I'm glad I wrote this chapter before my heartbroken mood, or else this would be a very disappointing chapter. Please review to cheer me up of my depressing state. **


	4. The Dream

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing. :) I'm glad most of you were there for me and comforted me. :) I feel better now. And I really appreciate the great amount of reviews I got. You guys rock.**

**And...so...here's the next chapter. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: Even after he fed, he had nothing to do but stay in the hotel and guard the doppelganger. But he didn't think he minded that at all._

* * *

Elijah quietly crept into the room, trying not to wake her.

He walked over to the nightstand near the bed, setting down the glass of water he had in his hand. _Just in case she got thirsty. _

He paused to gaze at Elena. She was a pretty little thing. Elijah could say her spirit and kindness made her more beautiful than Katerina.

And usually, most humans would find their inner peace while they were sleeping, but the look on the girl's face was anything but. Elena's features seemed troubled and conflicted.

Elijah turned away, striding to the door, intending on leaving, until he heard the faintest sound come from Elena.

A small whimper had escaped her lips and Elijah recognized it. It was one of pain and agony and suffering.

Another startling cry left the girl's lips.

Elijah stopped at the door, closing it again. He walked over to the girl until he was leaning over her, just watching her in curiosity.

Elijah, having no idea what else to do, sat down on a stool in the far corner of the room. He just sat there; observing her.

* * *

Elena woke up with a jolt. _Thank god; just a dream. _

At first she didn't know where she was, and she was about to panic.

Then she remembered everything, and relaxed a little. Elijah had probably taken her to a rest stop nearby.

It was seconds later when she realized how easily nervous and paranoid she got in the dark. Elena was too scared and afraid to reach out and feel for a lamp or another light source.

Then she remembered she had her cell phone in her pocket. It was disconnected—of course, thanks to Elijah—but her cell phone light still worked perfectly.

She held the light out in front of her, scanning the walls and then at the nightstand next to her bed.

At the edge of the nightstand, was a small glass of water. Immediately, Elena grabbed the glass.

It was when she had it in her hand when she noticed how dry her throat was. She guzzled the water down quickly, and, satisfied, set the glass back down.

"What were you dreaming of?" a voice in the darkness suddenly asked.

Elena gasped, surprised. She accidentally dropped her phone and heard it break with a _crack. Great. Now it was pitch black again. _

"Allow me." Elena heard the swipe of a match, and saw the flicker of a candle light. The light was coming from the edge of the bed.

The small light revealed Elijah perfect features. He walked over to Elena's side, set the candle down on the nightstand, and returned to his position at the edge of the bed.

"What were you dreaming of?" he repeated.

She sighed in response, relaxing against her pillow. "It's none of your business," she grumbled.

Elijah chuckled at her stubbornness. "You know; I could compel you into telling me, right?" He didn't mean that, but he was curious to know what Elena had dreamt.

Elena turned over in bed so that she was facing the wall. She was turning away from him, too. Sighing again, she said "…it's kind of a long story."

Behind her, she felt the weight shift on the bed to the other side. Elijah was sitting on the side of the bed now, looking down at her.

"I have time," he answered.

Elena knew he was going to get the truth out of her soon anyway, so she shifted in her bed to face Elijah, who was looking down at her in curiosity.

"I was thinking about how my parents died…"

Momentarily, Elijah paled. _Had I killed them? _He couldn't remember. His list of victims was a long one.

He relaxed when she continued.

"…by a car accident. Our car fell off the bridge."

Elijah saw her sad eyes brightening. "And Stefan saved me."

He nodded. Now he understood why Elena was faithful and confident of Stefan.

"I'm sorry," Elijah said, thinking about the memories of when _his _parents were murdered.

Elena just nodded. _He probably didn't mean it anyway. _

"I really _am _sorry. My parents died when I was young, also."

She looked curious. "Really? How?" she asked with interested eyes.

Elijah almost cracked a smile. He had never opened up to someone like this ever since he had become a vampire—hundreds of years.

But he stood up. She needed to go back to sleep. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I need you to go back to sleep."

Elena's face turned fearful again. "But then I'll have more nightmares."

Elijah's features softened. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"_No_," Elena said far too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. If you need me, I'll be in the next room, okay?"

Elena nodded again. She buried her face into the pillow. "Goodnight."

Elijah did the most surprising thing—his hand reached out to stroke her hair lightly in a parting gesture. "Goodnight."

He blew out the candle.

Not even Elijah acknowledged the ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'd love to answer question or receive opinions...or critism is welcomed also!**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Please check out and vote on my poll if you haven't already! **

***So, I was watching the new episode that came out a few days ago, and I was pretty much heartbroken. So apparently Elijah WAS planning to sacrifice her-either way he wants to kill Klaus-and besides the point of that sacfrifice, has no regard for Elena's human life. Other than the fact that she need to be 'kept safe' until Kalus arrives. Let's just say this fanfic is AU after my version of the end of the "Rose" episode. Let's just pretend that Elijah is still the good guy. ;)**


	5. What Do You Want To Do Today?

**Author's Note: ...I'm kinda dissappointed with the amount of reviews I got...but I still love you guys. Last chapter, I got HALF of the amount as I did before. I'd appreciate it if people that are reading this fafic PLEASE review. Thank you. And also thank you guys who DID review. :)**

**You can start to see the attraction between the two of them. I think it's sexy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

_Previously: Not even Elijah acknowledged the ghost of a smile on his lips. _

* * *

Elena woke up late in the afternoon, with a backache and sore knee. She stretched in the blankets, trying to ease the knot in her back.

Walking out of her room and looking for Elijah gave her time to look around at where she was staying.

The hotel room was very modern, but it was obvious that Elijah had spent a lot of money to stay here. Elena was thankful Elijah had the honor to give her her own separate room.

She walked further down the hallway of the hotel room, and smelt a deliciously wafting fragrance, followed by the delectable sound of something frying.

She kept walking, curious.

Elena had to admit, she was surprised to find Elijah working the kitchen, his graceful hands controlling the frying pan. She was also amused to find an Original—one of the oldest and most powerful and cruel vampires of all time—with an apron on, making breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted, not looking away from the pan.

She walked up to him, and leaned over to try to look at what Elijah was making.

"Sit down, you nosy little girl," Elijah said, half playfully. He pushed her away, signaling for her to sit down without looking away from his breakfast-making once.

Elena pouted, but did as he said. "I'm not _nosy; _I'm simply…_interested_ in what you're making for me. That stuff is going down my throat, so I'm just trying to figure out what it is."

He left the pan still frying and took off his apron to sit down at the table, sitting across from her at the table.

"What do you want to do today?"

"What?" Elena must've heard wrong.

Elijah asked, "Is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"Oh." _She was allowed to get out of this hotel. _Elena had assumed Elijah would just keep her, cooped up here.

"Well," she looked at her filthy clothes, the ones she'd been wearing for over a day and a half, "first, I want to take a shower, and then I want to go get some new clothes."

Elijah smirked. "Wouldn't it be smart to _buy _new clothes first, so that when you get out of the shower, you'll actually have something to _wear_?"

Elena blushed. _Oh, yeah._

"…Furthermore, _you _will take your shower, and _I _will be shopping for you."

She shifted in her seat, and Elijah realized how _uncomfortable _she was, knowing that _he _would be purchasing her clothes for her.

"…or, I could just compel a maid to shop for you."

Elena smiled. "I'd like that instead."

"Alright, then," Elijah stated. "It's settled."

He stood up and grabbed the pan, scraping the contents onto a plate before handing it to Elena.

To Elijah, the meal looked like junk that he had spontaneously come up with, given the limited amount of ingredients.

To Elena, it looked like a delightful, delectable and furthermore delicious cuisine that she had never eaten before. She couldn't wait any longer to try the food.

She moaned, her taste buds coming to life after the first bite.

Elijah watched her dive into the food. Never in his—undead—life had he seen a girl so satisfied with such a simple dish.

When Elena realized Elijah was watching her stuff herself like a pig, she stopped eating. "It's very good." With etiquette, she tried to eat as slowly as possible in front of him.

"Elena, I know it's been a while since you've eaten. You might as well make the best of it."

She started to dive into the food again.

During that time, Elijah called a maid to come up, and he compelled her to shop for Elena. "Buy Elena a couple of new outfits," he ordered, "she wears size…"

Elijah looked back at Elena. "What size do you wear?"

"Size 0-1."

"Size 0-1," he repeated. He handed the woman around six-hundred dollars.

The maid nodded and left with the money.

Elena had just finished eating. Elijah chuckled, realizing she had cleaned her plate. "Seconds?" he offered.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena sat back, obviously full. "I'm completely _stuffed. _And I don't even _eat _breakfast usually."

Elijah tsked at her. "You should be ashamed. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Elena wasn't up for a lecture. She stood up. "I'm taking a shower," she proclaimed.

"Don't hesitate to use as much conditioner as you want," he called back.

Elijah heard the door slam shut, and he snickered.

But then he was bored. He had half an hour to spare and had nothing to do.

Then he had an idea. "Elena?" he asked through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Is there anything you want me to bring here from home?"

There was a pause. "Yes, please."

That was all Elijah needed to grab his jacket and go.

"Do you know where I live?" Elena questioned, still showering.

"I'll figure it out."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get my diary?" Elena asked.

So she _does _keep a journal, Elijah inferred. "Alright."

* * *

Elijah left the hotel, trusting that Elena wouldn't go anywhere without him.

* * *

He came back twenty minutes later with some of Elena's stuff. The usual things. _Her hairbrush, Elena's novel—the book that was on her nightstand—and Elena's diary. _

If Elijah was human, he would've had a hard time finding the journal, but with his vampire experience, humans were very predictable with their hiding places.

When he came back, he found Elena in the kitchen, with her hair wet. She was in the middle of eating a sandwich she'd probably made herself.

She smelled delicious; one of the reasons was her improvement on hygiene, another being a tasty human Petrova doppelganger.

Elena smiled when she noticed what Elijah was holding in his hands.

She clutched the diary to her chest, and he realized how important that was to her.

"Thank you," she said with sincerity.

"My pleasure."

Elena went back to eating her sandwich, thinking how bland it tasted compared to her extraordinary breakfast.

"I think," Elijah started, "that I know what I want to do today."

Elena stopped chewing. "And what is that?"

* * *

**Please review for my sake! I need them!**

**Ask questions, leave comments, give me criticism...anything!**

**Tell me what you liked! what you didn't like! What you were confused at! What I should add!**

**Next chapter will be focused on Stefan and Damon trying to find her...;D**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***This is your last chance to vote on my poll, I'm closing it in 3 days!***


	6. Elijah's Story

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all of the wonderful and supportive reviews. I enjoy them so much. :) I'm so happy because I got like over TWICE as much as the last chapter! Yay!**

**And this chapter may be a bit boring. _Okay, _really boring. It's about Elijah's past human life. So it may not be as enjoyable. But you guys should read and review for my sake cuz I had to do a lotta research for this chapter. :(**

**I've been on a roll lately! :) Not only am I working on 2 other stories...I'm also in the process of Beta Reading 6 other writers right now!**

**OMG! I got a review from Vampire00Diaries on this story...and I was literally like beaming and screaming. If your wondering why I love her so much, it's because I've been her biggest fan for a long time now...SHE'S the one that led me on this site in the first place! :D it's a long story...****YouTube...LiveJournal...and now here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: "I think I know what I want to do today." "And what is that?" _

Elena was getting frustrated. Elijah _still _wasn't telling her where he was taking her. He had dragged her out of the hotel room outside.

They were walking on the sidewalk. To others, they must've looked like a loving couple.

Elena tried to ask again. "What are we doing?"

Elijah led her up to an ice cream truck. "Would you like some?" he offered, completely dodging her question.

She nodded like a child. Elijah bought her an ice cream and walked on. Elena followed. She was muttering to herself, getting impatient.

"_Elijah."_

He smiled, liking the sound of his name on her lips. "Yes?" Elijah partly teased.

"_Seriously, _what are we doing here?"

"Don't you want to know more about me?"

Elena raised her eyebrow, confused. _When had she said anything about that?_

He tried to resolve her confusion. Elijah gestured to her to sit down on a nearby bench. Elena complied, and he sat next to her. "I thought you would like you hear about my past—well, my human past, anyway. About how my parents died."

She looked curious.

"It was the 1370's. I was around the age of thirty. My father was Francesco Petrarch. He was also known as 'Father of the Renaissance.' You'd have known about him. He's famous, you know," Elijah boasted, slightly bragging about his father's well known life.

Elena just listened, giving her ice cream cone a lick once in a while.

He continued. "I was a forbidden child. You see, my father wasn't allowed to marry, so he kept his lover and his children a secret. I'm pretty sure he had other lovers though," Elijah explained, rolling his eyes, "I'm certain that he slept around."

She was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I couldn't go out of my house, knowing if I was discovered, my father would be locked up and persecuted on the spot. So, I stayed in the house and worked with my mother. My mother

was pretty much a housekeeper, and my father hobbied in poetry. That's what got him famous."

"One day, a man came in to check out some of my father's poetry. Like usual, I was shoved into my room and locked up so no one would find me. Minutes later, I heard my mother screaming."

Elena started to nibble on her cone.

"I was curious and went to see who it was. I walked in to find my father dead and my mother dying. The man had her in his arms and was drinking from her. He had heard me and the next thing I knew, he was coming at me."

"And that's how I died."

She looked at Elijah with a pitiful expression on her face.

"I woke up to find that I was extremely hungry. The man I later found out was called Klaus trained me to control my hunger and my issues. I learned to get rid of my humanity. I learned to see Klaus as the father that I never had."

* * *

"He never did actually tell me why he had turned me. I learned to be thankful for it, though."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"After hundreds of years, I realized that Klaus was attempting to create a vampire army. Of course, every vampire under him obeyed, but he wanted a strong army, one that was focused and centralized. He wanted me to lead that army."

"I was a little wary, but ended up agreeing. But by then I had seen crazed look in Klaus's eyes. His obsession was to break the curse. He spent night and day searching for a way to break the curse without using the doppelganger—you. His army tried to help by kidnapping young witches or searching for women and girls that resembled Katerina and you."

There was a sad look in Elijah's eyes now. "And many had to pay the price for it."

By the end of Elijah's story, Elena no longer had an appetite for her ice cream and ended up tossing it in the trash.

"I'm sorry," she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Elijah sighed. "So am I."

And they sat like that. Content in each other's company.

* * *

**Please review! I really appreciate questions, suggestions, thoughts, opinions, and critism! :)**

**Please please please please review! It's that convenient blue highlighted button underneath this author's note!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***My new poll is up. I'd appreciate it if you vote! **

***OMG. The latest Vampire Diaries episode was pretty epic. I spent half an hour screaming into my pillow when I found out Elijah was dead. Not only was I heartbroken, I was mad. Augh! I have so many mixed emotions right now! Alaric's broken! Katherine's back! Augh! Please tell me what YOU guys thought about the episode. Most of you already did, but please if you haven't. **


	7. The Deal

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! :D I love also that many favorited and alerted this story!**

**Replies the either anonymous or unavailable reviews**

_**MissyJeannyCushmanKruger:**_**haha thank for your opinion on the eppy. Here's the next chapter. :)**

_**avidwriter1010: **_**I know, I'm sorry. :( Haha...I know..he's a LOT older than her. It's better than in real life, where he's 20 years older...I'm still really happy that you followed me up from my other story! Thank you!**

_**elijahlover**_**: thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it...next chapter! :)**

_**Mezzanotesolexxx**_**: I'm glad you enjoyed reading about Elijah's past. :)**

_**Elena Winchester:**_** I guess that army is for...just in case? Huh. I dunno. Thanks for the opinion on the TV show!**

_**Rachel:**_**Thank you so much for the opinion! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**McKenna: **_**I know, I like the attraction between them too! So Sweet! :)**

_**Artemis The Emerald Princess:**_** I know, I still love Elijah too. Thank you for your opinion!**

**(Sorry to those who have a period (.) in your PenName...it just kept disappearing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: They just sat there, content in each other's company._

"Damn it!" Damon screamed, not even bothering to conceal his anger. He punched his fist through the wall.

"Elena," Stefan called out, speeding around the old broken house, hoping that he had missed a spot, and that Elena was still in the house.

Rose just stood there; partly amused with watching them get frantic.

"Face it," she said, "Elijah took her and is probably already preparing her for the sacrifice right now. She's as good as dead."

Something inside Damon snapped. Immediately, he had Rose pinned up against the wall. "Listen, you _bitch. _This is none of your concern, so I suggest that you leave before I rip your head off."

Defensively, Rose shoved him on the ground. "Listen, _kid, _I'm over five-hundred years older than you. _Don't get on _my _bad side._ I've already had a disappointing enough day. "

An unknown vampire was watching this whole interaction, chuckling.

All three heads turned to the voice. Stefan, Damon, and Rose stared in the shadows, confused with who was hiding in the darkness.

"You'll never find her if you youngsters keep getting distracted like that," a deep, mesmerizing voice said.

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He had ash blond hair, and dark eyes that had a menacing spark to them.

On impulse, Rose sped away, fleeing the scene.

The vampire ignored that, focusing on Stefan and Damon. "What you guys need is a leader. Someone who will help you strategize. I'll help you find your girl."

Damon was immediately suspicious. "And what's the catch?"

A beautiful vampire simply shrugged. "No catch. I simply need to get even with a certain vampire that is keeping her."

"And how are you supposed to find Elena?" Damon pushed even further.

"I have ways. So do we have a deal?"

Stefan reached out his hand for the vampire to shake, and Damon stopped him.

"Wait," Damon asked cautiously, ready to agree with one more question in mind, "what's your name?"

The vampire grinned, impressed with Damon's wariness. "Clever boy."

"You may call me Klaus. Now do we have a deal?"

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a review! I love them sssooo much...XD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

* * *

*** Please vote on my poll! Remember, this is the one that I put up 4 days ago...so it's kinda new I guess! :) Please? It's on my profile...**

***Ooohh...last night's episode...pretty dramatic, don't you think? What did you guys think of it?**

***c'mon guys! I'm SO close to 100 reviews! Please Please Please take the time to review! It's that blue 'review' button underneath this text!**


	8. Dear Diary

**Author's Note: 100 reviews already! Thank you all so much! Reviews mean so much to me! I love'em so much!**

**Thank you Missy(.)Jeanny(.)Cushman(.)Kruger(.) for being my 100th reviewer! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...but I DO own...hm...Drew...and...Elijah's past...and that's it. :)**

* * *

Previously: _"You may call me Klaus. Now do we have a deal?"_

* * *

When the sun began to set, Elena started to get hungry. Elijah noticed when her stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Dinnertime?" he offered.

She smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Elijah stood, up from the bench, offering his hand to her. "What would you like?"

"Takeout?" Elena requested, accepting his hand.

"What type of takeout in particular?" he wondered, making his way towards the hotel again.

She shrugged, following him. "I dunno, surprise me."

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

They walked into their hotel room. "Is that okay if I leave you here? Just for a half hour."

Elena's eyes widened. "You're leaving me here?" In other words, _you actually believe me trustworthy enough to assume that I won't attempt to escape? _

"I won't be long," he answered. "I'll come back with dinner."

She nodded in response.

"I trust you won't do anything reckless?" Elijah checked, grabbing his coat.

Elena nodded again.

He gave her a simple pat on the head before heading out the door and leaving the hotel.

She skipped to her room, oblivious to her good mood and joy.

On her bed laid her diary. Elena saw it and grabbed it immediately. She hadn't written for _days, _and had a lot to catch up on.

But instead of writing what had gone on with—the doppelganger, the curse, the sacrifice, the kidnappings—she found herself writing about her time spent with Elijah.

_Dear Diary, _

_Even if I may be here, at this hotel against my will, I have a feeling that Elijah's trying to make things better and more comfortable for me. _

_I had assumed when he had first taken me, in the first place, that he'd lock me up in a cell and keep me there. _

_But instead, he gives me my own room, buys me new clothes, and this evening he even took me out for ice cream to talk about his past. _

_Why was he telling me all that? Why is he being so open and warm to me? Why am I being so open and warm to him? _

_Why do I feel this way? _

_~Elena_

Just Elena shut her journal, someone grabbed her from behind.

She let out a terrified scream.

* * *

**Please please please please review! My amount of reviews has been slightly decreasing lately and I'm wondering if I'm doing something wrong!**

**Tell me your thoughts! Questions! Comments!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Just a regular reminder:Please vote on my poll**

***Oh! And I just posted an Elijah/Elena one-shot. It's about Elena's misery when Klaus comes into town and kills everyone. And there's only one person left to comfort her. Who do you think it is? Read and Review please ! It'll mean a lot to me. :)**


	9. Feelings

**Author's Note: Omigod I love all your reviews so much! From now on I'm going to try to average out 1,000 words per chapter. It's my goal. :)**

**Soo...here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

Around 45 minutes later, Elijah had returned with a heap of exotic foods from Europe and Asia. On one dish—he had ran _all _the way to Asia—was fugu fish—it was delicious, but he _hoped_ that the dish wouldn't kill her; and on another, was an Italian type of bread. The other dishes were substances with names that Elijah hadn't cared to remember.

Quietly, he knocked on the Elena's door. "Elena?" he called, "I'm back."

There was no response from the other side of the door. _Hmm, she must be sleeping. _

"Hello?" Elijah knocked a bit louder.

There was silence at the other end.

"I got what you want," he stated with a slight smile, hoping it would interest her, "I got takeout. Of course, I didn't want it from some greasy fast-food restaurant, so I went to transcontinental to obtain this, but…" Elijah trailed off when he realized Elena was probably not listening to what he was saying.

_"Elena," _he warned.

It wasn't gentlemanly to just barge in a women's room, but—due to the fact that she was not answering him—Elijah had no other choice.

He practically broke down the door while entering.

Elijah gasped in shock at what he saw.

A man—a vampire, obviously—was had Elena in his strong hold. His hand was wrapped tightly around her mouth and he was _feeding on her._

When the door had smashed open, the vampire had taken no notice, too lost in the Petrova doppelganger's sweet delectable blood.

Elena's eyes turned to Elijah, silently pleading to be saved from this inexperienced vampire who was sucking the life out of her.

Without further hesitation, the unknown vampire's heart was across the room. Immediately, Elijah grabbed Elena and ran, abandoning everything behind. (*including his delicious exotic meals LOL*)

While fleeing and trying to get away from there as far as possible, he had time to think and panic.

_This vampire obviously hadn't just appeared out of the blue. This was Klaus's doing. Of __**course; **__any vampire Klaus would send to retrieve Elena would probably give into the temptation of feeding on her, yearning to have a 'little taste' of the rich doppelganger blood. _

_Now Klaus had known where he was. How was that even possible? Elijah and Drew had made absolute sure that the scent was cut off. It was nearly __**impossible **__for anyone to find the doppelganger. _

_…unless it was someone Elena knew. Someone that was most likely to hang around her every day, no doubt able to memorize even a tab bit of her scent in the area. _Elijah's jaw nearly dropped at that thought. _Someone Elena knew and trusted was helping Klaus find her. _

With someone like _that _on her side, Klaus would have a much greater chance at capturing Elena.

He noticed that Elena was growing weaker and weaker underneath his hold.

Elijah ran faster.

* * *

Elena gasped softly when they came to an abrupt stop. She looked around.

She barely had any idea where she was before; now, Elena didn't even know if she was in the _Eastern U.S. _anymore.

Communities of oak and maple trees were clumped together. Surrounded by trees, was a small pond nearby with its average fish.

Elijah finally put her down on a nearby flat rock. There was a relieved look in his eyes. "I don't think they'll be able to find us now."

He realized that Elena was still bleeding, so he bit into his wrist. _Elijah's blood would heal her in less than five seconds. _"Open up," he coaxed, managing to get Elena open her mouth.

She was silent and didn't fight.

When Elijah pulled back, he noticed there were tears in the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. "Are you hurting somewhere else?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

Elena didn't care that blood was smeared on her neck and her clothes—_hell, _she didn't care that she had just been attacked by a vampire—she had abandoned her diary.

_What if someone found it? What if someone finds out about vampires and how I feel about Elijah? What if __**Klaus **__comes across my diary and find out about how I feel about Elijah? _

"M-my diary," she murmured quietly, slightly trembling, "it's g-gone."

Elena knew that she was sort of making a big deal out of a stupid book, but that book was with her for her whole _life._

And she had _left _it.

Just like that.

She put her head in her hands. Each sob shook her trembling form. It was too late to get it now. They must've come a long way from the hotel.

Elijah looked at this sad human creature with sympathy. She must've _really _cared for this journal.

"I'll be right back," he said briefly before speeding off.

He hadn't a hard time locating the hotel room again. The difficult part was getting past all of the vampires who were servicing Klaus.

They all came at Elijah at once and attacked, fangs bared.

There was no challenge in ripping every one of them apart. He just hoped this wouldn't take long so he could return to Elena.

After they were all dead, Elijah simply grabbed the diary and sped off again.

He dropped the journal on his lap, and Elena was staring at the book with some kind of awe. "Here you go."

When she didn't answer, he said hastily "Don't worry, I didn't read it—"

Unexpectedly, Elena threw herself into Elijah's arms.

"Thank you," she murmured gratefully into his ear.

Surprisingly, Elijah pulled her closer. "My pleasure."

It was then when he realized what strong feelings he had for her. What at attracted him to this young Petrova doppelganger this whole time. He appreciated her fire, her attitude, her blood, her feelings, her _enjoyment._

He _cared _for her; very deeply...and he was almost certain that he loved her.

* * *

**Thank you so very much for taking time to read! **

**Please review! I'd appreciate it! :)**

**And if you have a question, I'll try to answer it somehow!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Also, there's that poll reminder...blah...blah...LOLz**

***Oh and I thank MysticWriterGoddness for editing this. Thanks!**


	10. Debating With Himself

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm literally screaming in appreciation. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

_Previously: …and he was almost certain that he loved her._

"Where am I?" Elena asked groggily. She leaned against Elijah for support as he unlocked the door and went inside.

He gently grasped her arm and drew her in. "One of the many pieces of land I own. I'll see to it that conditions here are better conditions than your previous stay."

Elena nodded tiredly, only partly paying attention.

Elijah blood had exhausted her out completely. The vampire Original's blood had typically the same effects as normal vampire blood, but much stronger and faster. His blood had a major impact on her.

He was about to carry her upstairs into the guest bedroom, but Elena placed a place on his chest to stop him. "Wait."

Elijah looked down at her. She needed sleep more than anything else.

But Elena was insistent. "I'm hungry."

He remembered that in the act of saving Elena, he'd left behind all that delicious food.

"How about," Elijah said, trying to reason with the sleepy girl, "I go get you in your room, and _then _I'll make you something, okay?"

"No," Elena rejected with a pout.

He was amused at her stubbornness. But she obviously needed rest. "Let's go."

Before Elena realized it, she was tucked into a bed. She accepted the soft plush pillows with satisfaction. "Actually," she said, cuddling into the blanket, "I think I can wait 'til tomorrow to eat." She yawned.

Elijah chuckled at her adorableness. "I'll go downstairs to make you something, okay?"

"Okay. Good night."

He hugged her briefly before tucking her underneath the wooly blankets again. "Goodnight Elena."

She was already fast asleep.

Without thinking, he hesitantly leaned down to softly graze her cheek.

Elijah went downstairs to start a homemade meal.

Thankfully, with Elena asleep, he had time to think.

Right now, his emotions were mixed up and he needed to sort them out.

He was still unsure about his feelings toward the young doppelganger. _Did he really love her? _Elijah _knew _he had very strong feelings toward Elena, but was it enough to be love and passion?

And what was he going to do about _Klaus?_ He wasn't prepared to run into him so soon. Elijah was caught off guard.

When he saw that vampire, he had possessively taken Elena away.

_Which was odd, because his original plan was to give Elena up to Klaus right on the spot._

Yes, there were some things he had preserved from Elena. Some secrets that he had kept, some lies in placement.

Elijah _was _planning on using her for the sacrifice. It was only _after_ the sacrificial ritual that Klaus was killable.

Technically, he was planning for Elena to die to kill Klaus. He'd be completely vulnerable after the sacrifice.

Elijah was planning—the next time he saw Klaus—to give the doppelganger into him as soon as possible, so he could kill Klaus as soon as possible.

But that was before all that happened the past two days. He'd gotten to know Elena. She'd gotten to know _him._ She had gotten him to break his defensive walls down for her, and for her only.

Elijah was undecided and confused. _What was he supposed to do?_

_Carry on with this plan of killing Elena? Distract her from it? _

_Run away with Elena in his arms?_

_Tell her the truth?_

Absent-mindedly, Elijah poured a glass of water.

Two parts of him were debating violently.

_Was he __**blind**__? He was planning on giving up his one-life ambition for a young teenage human girl?_

Elijah got the peanut butter out. He took a kitchen knife and began to gracefully spread the butter onto a slice of bread.

_Not just any human girl. _

_Her eyes were…indescribable. They lit up when she was content. _

He took the honey out and spread a light coating of it over the peanut butter.

_She had this perfect olive skin. Her chestnut hair seemed to glisten in the sunlight. _

Elijah placed another piece of bread over it.

_Her heart was pure. Her aura was genuine. _

He cut the sandwich in half.

_Elena was brave. She was selfless. _

Elijah took the plate and glass upstairs, one step at a time.

_She was absolutely mesmerizing. Elena was __**perfect.**_

It was when he stopped behind Elena's bedroom when he had made the final decision.

_I love her. I'm going to fight for her. _

No more sacrifice. The deal was off.

Elijah took the knob and opened the door.

Elena wasn't there. She was gone.

* * *

**thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

**Haha, yes, I'm sorry. :( I added the detail that Elijah-just like the TV show-had intended to kill Elena in the sacrifice from the start. Sorry. **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Don't forget to vote on my poll! :)**


	11. Elena Meets Klaus

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy. :D**

**Okay, so after the chapter when Elijah admits his feelings to himself, I honestly had no idea what to do afterwards. So, I just wanted to say that _JellyBear7_ reviewed with an idea that encourages the continuation of this story. Thanks.**

**And I think this will be my longest chapter yet. ;) Yay. I thank _smithsbabe65_ for the inspirational and great advice. :)**

**And I'm sorry for the late update. :( School and all...and writer's block...and school drama**

* * *

Previously: _Elena wasn't there. She was gone. _

* * *

Elena was sore. She tried to stretch, and found that she couldn't because her wrists were tied behind her back. In alarm, her eyes shot open.

She was stuck somewhere dark, somewhere she couldn't see. Elena realized that she was tied up, shoved somewhere small—and when she tried to scream—found that something was shoved in her mouth.

Oh, she was in the trunk of a car.

Elena panicked. _Who would do something like this to her?_

_Elijah? __**No. **_

He had already had her. And Elijah didn't seem like the person to do it. And after all they went through—after how adorably sweet he _treated_ her—he wouldn't just pull off something as twisted as this.

Her heart froze when realization hit her.

_Klaus. _

On the way to his house, Elijah had explained to her who that other vampire that attacked her was, and who sent him.

He also described how cruel and purely wicked Klaus was with his victims. Elijah told her that he only killed when he need to—when it was necessary, but Klaus murdered for fun and enjoyment.

And now Elena was fearful and afraid.

_What would he do to her? Would he play with her before he killed her? Make her death ever so torturously long and agonizing?_

And where was _Elijah? __**What had he done to Elijah?**_

That's why Elena was surprised when the trunk of the car was opened to reveal Stefan's concerned face.

_Stefan had taken me? Or is he rescuing me? _

"Elena!" he cried, as he scooped her out of the small space. Stefan untied her quickly and pulled off the gag. He embraced her tightly, giving her kisses all over her face.

But, despite the situation, Elena found herself yearning for a different pair of arms.

And the close proximity with Stefan made her uncomfortable.

She tried to push him away. "Stefan—" Either he didn't hear her, or he ignored her. "Were you the one that took me? How did you _find _me?"

Stefan pulled back with a smile on his face. "Someone very _generously _helped Damon and me."

"And who was that?" she asked suspiciously.

Elena heard slow, casual footsteps behind me. She was afraid to turn around.

"Elena," Stefan announced almost proudly, "I want you to meet Klaus. He's the reason why you're safe right now."

She refused to turn around. It was like meeting death itself. Elena was terrified of what she would see.

The footsteps stopped. It was silent.

Eventually she gave in and spun, only to meet dark grey eyes—menacing, indeed—meet hers in a mischievous manner.

This Original vampire was nothing Elena had expected. He _looked _young—20 years old, at most—but in his eyes was proof that he was very, _very _old. His ash blond hair somehow made him look wise, and—even in jeans and a T-shirt—he seemed _much _more sophisticated than Elijah.

He held out his hand, grinning evilly. His pearly whites were exposed. "Hello, Elena. What a _pleasure _it is to finally meet you."

* * *

Elijah immediately panicked when he realized Elena was missing. He'd searched his own house—every corner, every _inch_—and she was absolutely nowhere in sight.

In his own frustration, he'd torn through one of the flimsy walls next to him, growling ferociously.

_Klaus had taken her. _He was sure of it.

Just when he had been planning his runaway with her—planning on risking his _life _to keep her safe, she was _gone._

And Elijah was mad. _No one messed with someone he loved._

He had to take action.

The first thing he did was call Drew, pulling out his cell phone. The dial went straight to voice message.

"Drew," he tried to announce in the calmest voice, "I'm going to require your assistance. The doppelganger—you know, the girl I brought in a couple days ago—well, she's been captured and I need your help to retrieve her. Ask no further questions."

He paused. "Oh bring your backup team. We're going to need as many vampires as we can get a hold of. And I'm not saying turn every human you see—"

Elijah ended up getting cut off by the message system.

Too impatient, he didn't waste another second. Refusing to wait for Drew to answer back, he sped over to where his friend subsided most of the time—a few doors down from his house.

"Drew," he called out when entering the house.

Elijah was immediately suspicious when he was met with silence. He wasn't in the living room. It wasn't often he didn't find his vampire friend lounging on the couch in front of the television set, with a beer in his left hand.

Drew's house was a closet compared to Elijah's house, but it was still pretty big. Drew usually spent most of his time in the living room or the dining room. His bedroom was for prop uses and the other rooms—guest rooms and bathrooms—were extras.

The whole time Elijah spent walking through the house, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

_Oh well, _he thought, _it's probably another one of Klaus's messengers. _

He stopped in front of the large refrigerator in the dining table. _Might as well pull an act. _

Elijah knew that Drew had an _endless _supply of blood bags. He opened to fridge to pull one out.

To his horror, a lifeless Drew fell out instead. The stake through the dead vampire's heart had been in there for a while. Elijah caught him in surprise.

That's when the attack happened.

Suddenly, several vampires seemed to appear out of nowhere, coming at Elijah from all sides.

But these were obviously not newbies. A few of them seemed to be almost as old as _him._

A few of them he recognized. There was Darrel—Elijah dodged his punch—he was one of the young vampires he had trained during his army. Another vampire swung at him. _The same went for Elizabeth. _

Defending himself, Elijah grabbed the neck of one of the approaching vampires.

Elijah was too occupied with fighting the vampires in front of him, he didn't notice a blond figure creep behind him and—

—_strike._

Elijah froze.

He felt a tear inside of him. It was like his soul was being ripped out of his body. Alarmed, he looked down.

Stabbed deep in his heart, was a certain special dagger dipped in white ash.

He felt himself weakening. Everything became blurry.

A familiar outline of a woman sauntered in front of him. He gasped, terrified at the sight in front of him.

"A-annabeth?" Elijah choked out, falling to his knees weakly at the same time.

The blond girl grinned at him. "Hey, cuz, long time no see."

Then he dropped. And Elijah was dead.

* * *

**Okay, maybe not dead for good...you guys know how the dagger works. ;)**

**Duh Duh DA! If you didn't realize it, Annabeth is a relative of Elijah's from a LONG time ago.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope it was long enough!**

**Okay, I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. That was unintentional.**

**And for all the readers who DON'T watch Vampire Diaries but read my story anyways (a.k.a. my friends; family) I'll explain the dagger: so, technically, there's no way to kill an Original vampire without this special dagger that's dipped in white ash. In the old days, there was this white ash tree that was harmful to Original vampires. Since the trees and scarce now, people use the white ash to kill Originals. It is inserted into the Original's heart. Although, the dagger has to stay in the vampire to kill him. If you pull the dagger out of the Original's heart, the vampire comes back to life. Oh, and if it's a supernatural creature that uses the dagger on an Original, then they die too.**

**So let's hope Elijah comes back to life. ;)**

**And I'm still deciding the closing of this fanfic...I honestly have no idea when this story's going to end...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Please vote on my poll if you haven't! :)**


	12. Captured

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated. :( Sorry. Unfortunately, due to real life, I'm going to have to end up doing weekly updates instead. **

****

But thank you all for the reviews! Please keep up the great work!

* * *

_Klaus. _She was standing right in front of Klaus.

But Elena was even more shocked that Stefan and Damon had worked with him. _How could they? _

Instead of accepting Klaus' hand, Elena spun around swiftly to face Stefan again. Her face was one of betrayal.

"Why the _hell _are you working with him? That _monster? _How could you?"

Stefan frowned at Elena's sudden explosion. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "This was the man that helped _save _you. This '_monster_' is the reason why you're standing in front of my right here and right now."

"But he—"

"I know he's an Original," he cut her off, "but he has no interest in the sacrifice. He just wants some revenge on an old friend of his—the vampire that kidnapped you."

_Lies, _Elena immediately thought, _he's been feeding Stefan and Damon lies…_

"Actually," Klaus intercepting voice called out from behind me, "Stefan, I had forgotten to mention one—small detail."

_Ah ha. _

"What?" _Stupid Stefan. _

"I forgot to include the tiny part, where I was to keep Elena after I found her." He smirked evilly.

Elena noticed Stefan's stiffened posture. "Yes," he said in a controlled, calm voice, "that would've been…_handy _to have known that before…"

Stefan looked up coldly at Klaus. "But you _lied._"

The vampire Original looked taken aback. "I did _not _lie," he defended, "I was simply…_concealing _information."

"Well," Stefan said in a defiant tone, "the deal's _off. _We're leaving. C'mon Elena." _Damn, Stefan __**was **__stupid. _Did he not know what Klaus was capable of?

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

_Apparently._

Klaus also seemed amused. "Go on ahead. Let's see how far you get."

Stefan was dragging Elena further away, leading her to the car that she had been put in.

This was just what Klaus probably wanted us to do.

Oh, god. Running was just going to make it an even worse ending for Stefan.

Elena tried to stop him. "_Stefan," _she protested, attempting to halt him. "_This is exactly what he wants us to do. _Running is going to make this worse."

It was like her words were entering one ear and leaving out of the other. _He wasn't even listening to her. _

In fear, Elena turned back to Klaus. He was no longer standing there. This was _not _a good sign.

Stefan shoved her in the passenger seat. _What was he doing? _

When he got to the driver's seat with the keys in the ignition, he drove off frantically. The car was swerving left to right. They were getting farther and farther each second. But Elena knew that they were _far _from safe.

But Stefan seemed calm after five minutes of being on the road. He assumed that they were okay.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Well, glad that's over—"

Elena screamed when the window beside her shattered into millions of pieces of glass and she was grabbed out of the car. Stefan was in the same situation. The vehicle swerved uncontrollably until it was halted by a tree it crashed into.

She fought the person that had her in his strong grasp. Klaus simply grabbed her hair to keep her in control. "A fighter, aren't you?"

Elena growled. "You've no idea."

Stefan fought against the vampires restraining him. "Let me go!" he yelled.

Easily, one of the vampires restraining him took out a stake and stabbed him in the side.

Klaus threw Elena to one of the other vampires and strolled over to the pain-stricken Stefan on his knees. "You know," the Original started with a smirk, "I should just kill you."

Stefan screamed in agony when the stake was pressured deeper into his skin.

"But that would just take all the fun out of it."

Klaus grinned even wider. "Did you know that an Original can compel another vampire?"

* * *

Elijah's dead body was thrown into a dungeon. Annabeth made sure that no one would remove that dagger. It was to stay in until Klaus was finished with the sacrifice. Then they'd pull it out, and Klaus was going to deal with him personally.

Annabeth didn't have the slightest sympathy for her cousin. The times that they had played and frolicked when they were kids were over. This was real life. This was her destiny.

And with that, she locked the cell and buried the last of the sympathy and pain she had left for Elijah.

* * *

Elena struggled against the Salvatore brothers' cement hold. Klaus had compelled them to take Elena to one of the cells inside the vampire lair. The vampires were helpless under his control.

"Damon! Stefan! Snap out of it!" but Elena knew it was useless.

She was simply tossed into of the cells and locked inside. Elena immediately searched for an exit, a hole, a rust in the metal—but none was discovered.

She quietly sobbed, her head in her hands. She should might as well stop fighting. Fighting only made everything worse.

Because of her, Stefan and Damon were in danger. It was because of her Elijah was in the grasp of Klaus once again.

_Everything was her fault. _

Elena gave up. There was no more hope for her of anybody.

She tearfully stared into the flame in the candle. _At least she had a little light before she died._

Then, she noticed something on the other side of her cell. It was an arm.

_An arm? _

And that arm connected to a body, and that body connected to a neck, and that neck connected to a face, and that face—

_Elijah? _

**Haha, I know that was a weird place to end that. **

**Questions? In need of sharing opinion? Confusion? Review for all!**

**But please review! It's motivation that helps me write faster! **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***It's your last chance to vote on my poll! I'm closing it in 3 days! :)**


	13. Pulling Out The Dagger

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them!**

**You all-or most of you anyway-were hoping to have Elena pull the dagger out. :) She does.**

**So, I wanted to reply to all the anonymous reviews. Here's goes:**

_**Elijahlover: **_**I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter! :D**

_**Rachel: **_**I'm sure this fanfic will come to a close soon, but not for at least another 5 chapters or so...:)**

_**Broken Memories: **_**LOL haha...well I can see you have a taste for cruel characters...haha but yea I'm fine with you liking Klaus. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

Previously: _"Elijah?"_

Elijah was just on the opposite cell of Elena's. She could just _reach _out through the bars and touch Elijah arm.

_But why wasn't he moving? _That confused Elena greatly.

Lifting the candle to see better, she realized what was incapacitating Elijah was a sharp knife that was struck deep in his heart.

_But why would that harm him? _Elena thought, puzzled. _He's an Original. They can be staked, much less get stabbed by a harmless metal dagger. _

But Elijah had obviously not told her enough.

_Was he…dead? _Well, he definitely wasn't passed out. And he _seemed _dead too.

Millions of thoughts were going through her head all at once. _What if this was the end? What if my last hope was Elijah? And now the hope disappeared? What will become of my friends and family? What about Stefan and Damon?_

But Elena was focused on what was happening right now. Her tear-stained eyes were staring at Elijah's unmoving body. She couldn't admit it aloud, but she was actually starting to care about Elijah. _After hearing about his past, and his current life, how could I just let him go?_

…_maybe if I take that knife out…?_

But that seemed ridiculous. If Elijah was dead, then nothing that going to change that.

Mentally, Elena shrugged. _It wouldn't hurt to try. _

The space between the bars was just enough room to stick her elbow through. _If Elena could just…drag Elijah over a little more…_

She placed the candle down to stick both her arms through the bars. Elena had a bit of trouble pulling him towards her, but eventually, his body was just inches away from hers.

Closer, she could see that he really _was _dead. His features looked vacated and the veins were popping out of his skin everywhere.

Elena reached over to grasp the dagger placed in his chest. With all her strength, she started to pull the sharp weapon out little by little.

When the dagger that completely out, Elena took it in her hands, for a moment marveling at its greatly-designed beauty.

But that was only for a second. She looked back over at Elijah, hoping, _praying _that something would happen.

_Please come back please come back…_

Elena was surprised when Elijah's skin turned from gray to its regular blush-pink. His features no longer looked dead and vacated. Surprised, Elena jumped when Elijah sat up abruptly. He looked perfectly alive and healthy.

When his eyes opened, he looked confused. It they weren't in a dire situation, Elena would've laughed.

Elijah looked around, still puzzled. His eyes turned fearful when he realized where he was. Elena was surprised, for she had never seen him like this before.

"Elijah," she murmured, calling to him.

His head snapped towards her, there was burning worry in his eyes. "Elena, you shouldn't be here." But nevertheless he shifted over to where she was.

Desperately, Elena tried to reach him through the bars.

"Sh, sh." Elijah reached out his hand to grab hers. He gave Elena's a small comforting squeeze. He looked around. "Are we where I think we are?"

"Depends," she answered, attempting to lighten the mood, "were you thinking of Klaus' terrible horrible dungeon?"

He had a grim smile on his face. "So you've met him, huh?"

Elena nodded.

Elijah frowned. Her hands were trembling.

She whimpered fearfully. "I'm _scared_," she admitted.

He was trying not to let any emotion of fear or sheer terror expose onto his features. Elijah was supposed to always remain perfectly calm, no matter the circumstances.

_No matter the circumstances…_

Elena was alarmed when Elijah broke down right in front of her. He fell into her arms through the bars, and his head banged against the bars. _He was tired of being the calm and controlled one. _

Truthfully, he wanted to panic. He was terrified, horrified, scared, suspended, creeps, dismayed, anticipating, nervous, and anxious.

And not only for himself.

_Did Elena even know how painful this ritual was going to be for her? How slowly death would come to her? How torturous this process was going to be? _

He _feared _for her greatly.

But Elijah found that he was the one being comforted; _he _was the helpless person being soothed by consoling arms; the _victim's. _

"It's going to be okay," Elena murmured partially to herself, smoothing his hair absentmindedly.

Elijah gently snatched her hand away from his face and started to trace the creases in her hand lightly. He stopped and looked back up at Elena. "Do you even know what they're going to do to you?"

She had been dodging that thought for a while now. Elena knew it wasn't going to be a painless death.

But now she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of curiosity. "What _are _they going to do to me exactly?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **

**Opinions are welcomed! Questions are answered.**

**I apologize for the late update...my HW load has been increasing throughout the year.**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Oh, and if you haven't noticed, my "Undead Feelings" story has been updated so whoever reads that story please check it out!**

***A new poll has been put of. Please vote!**

* * *


	14. Kisses and Passion

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, I want to start out by saying how much I love your comments and reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys make this story possible! You guys are my motivation! Love you all! :D**

**Okay, again sorry for the late updates, but my mother says 'school's the priority of my life' Yeah right.**

**I wrote the details of the sacrifice. They're really stupid ideas, though, because I made these up spontaneously. **

**And I'm introducing a new supoernatural item, so pay attention!**

**Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously: What are they going to do to me exactly?"_

* * *

Elijah was hesitant in telling her. He didn't want to freak her out—or worse—give her anything more to stress over. But she wanted to know. And soon, he had to tell her.

"Well, first, i-it's supposed to begin at the stroke of midnight, on a full moon."

He took both of her hands. "They will…they will make you hold the moonstone to your chest."

"T-they," Elijah explained in a trembling voice, "they make a small incision…h-here," his shaking fingers traced over her breastbone lightly.

Elena inwardly shivered.

"Blood will slowly start to fl-flow out of t-the wound..."

He couldn't contain his fearful voice.

"…and when your beautiful sweet, sweet blood touches the moonstone, the stone turns to a-ash…"

Elena tried to comfort Elijah. But he wasn't finished.

"…then they lay you over a bed of white ash and sl-slit your neck as they spread the disintegrated stone all around you. You'll be dying but—unfortunately—not entirely dead." Elijah gently traces her throat, deeply fascinated by her pulse. "They're going to strike a very large vein in your arm, and spr-spread the blood among the ashes."

She wasn't that shocked. _A sacrifice wasn't as simple as a quick death ticket. _

"And…and then, Klaus will lean over and kiss you, just as he—he shoves a knife through your heart…and silences you…forever. At the same time, they kill a vampire, and a werewolf. The ashes should turn to a scarlet smoke. And it'll all…just be over."

Elena's eyes began to shed unwanted tears. "_And I'll be dead_." As selfish as she left saying her next words, they were the truth. "_I don't want to die_," she choked out.

She leaned against Elijah. He reached through the bars to lightly caress her face. Something changed in her eyes. A mixture of passion and hope reflected off her eyes as she stared into his.

Ever so slightly, Elena leaned forward. Elijah looked a bit confused.

She leaned even closer. Realization hit him and he was shocked by her next move.

They both gasped as their lips met.

* * *

"_You put Elijah in the cell next to Elena's? What kind of fool are you?" _Klaus was furious when he found out. He grabbed Annabeth by her throat and pinned her against the wall behind him.

Annabeth just glared back, defiant. "How was _I _supposed to know that you put Elena in that cell? I mean, there are like a _million _dungeons and you just _had _to pick the one next to Elijah. But, _seriously, _what can that Gilbert girl do if she sees him? She doesn't know _anything _about the dagger. For all she'd think—_Elijah was dead and probably would never revive._ She's a bratty teenager, for goodness' sakes."

Klaus smirked at her response. His fingers loosened ever so slightly around her neck. "You know, you're pretty bold for a human."

She looked proud.

"…or _maybe_ it's only because you have this nifty little ring on your finger."

Annabeth's smile dropped.

"Now, I wonder what will happen if I take it off…" Teasingly, Klaus reached for thin circlet wrapped around Annabeth's index finger.

She squirmed, desperate and trying to keep her hand away from his. "_Don't."_

Klaus chuckled. He ignored her and caught her struggling hand. His fingers rested on her ring.

"You know what will happen to me if you take my ring off," Annabeth rambled on quickly, trying to convince Klaus to change his mind, "I'll disintegrate to ashes. I'll disappear. I'll be gone forever; you'll never see me ever again—"

"But with that ring, you've already lived long enough. How long has is been now, nearly 800 years? You're _lucky _I gave you that ring. Maybe your time is up…"

There was sheer panic in her eyes. "But—"

Klaus laughed at her. He released his hold on her. "I was joking, Bethany."

Annabeth just glared at him coldly. "You are _so _mean to me. That seriously scared me."

"Now," he smirked, "no need to get cranky, I was just having some fun."

"Well," she spat back, "enjoy your fun in here, because I'm going somewhere else."

Annabeth made her way to the door.

She was halted by Klaus on her way. He cupped her face tenderly.

She tried to keep her composed expression.

"Well, where's the fun when you're not here?"

Annabeth's expression softened. Klaus' smile grew wider. _She was too easy._

He leaned down to give her a soft kiss. She responded eagerly. Soon the simple peck on the lips turned into a frenzied makeout. They didn't hide their hunger, and soon their lust led to their clothes being ripped off.

Momentarily, Klaus paused, smiling down at the breathless Annabeth underneath him. "This is why I love you."

She returned his smile. "And this is why _I _love _you_."

Klaus smirked. _Gullible human._

And they continued.

* * *

**Sorry guys. :( I don't write smut**

**Klaus is practically playing Annabeth. He's got her wrapped around his finger. :)**

**So, did you guys get all all that info about the sacrifice process? How about the new supernatural item I introduced?**

**If not, please review to let me know.**

**But please review for my sake and my sanity! Questions (about the supernatural item, etc) opinions, and criticism allowed!**

**:D :D :D :D**

**I feel like giving out a bunch of smily's right now because I'm so happy! **

**You wanna know why?**

**I'm going out with the guy I like! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Please vote on my poll if you haven't already! **

***SQUEAL! Vampire Diaries is tomorrow! Can't wait!**


	15. Thoughts On Love

**Author's Note: I know I'm really really really really really really really really sorry that I didn't update soon. I had extra extra extra HW because my teachers were freaking out that they weren't teaching our standards right.**

**Anyways, I also broke up with my boyfriend because he was sort of a crepper. He was possessive and scary. Oh well. I hope he's not hurting. :(**

**Anyway, this chapter may seem a bit longer than usual because I added a bit of flashback scenes from previous chapters.**

**This chapter focuses mostly on Elijah and Elena's thoughts on love. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously: _They continued. _

* * *

Elena's upper lip met Elijah bottom one, tremblingly. He was shocked at her action. But he didn't push her away.

In fact, he brought her closer. Before now, he had no intention of revealing to anyone—even _her_—about how he felt about this girl. His feelings were supposed to be locked up tightly, like a forbidden, monstrous creature.

But Elena brought those feelings out of the dark. She was the only one that could expose at least a _patch_ of Elijah's emotions.

Right now, all of his feelings were completely revealed.

And he _absolutely loved _it.

Slowly, Elijah reached up to gently to cradle the side of her face, just as his lips started to—slowly—respond to hers. His fingers wound into her soft brunette hair. The lustful man he was, Elijah started to apply to slightest increase of pressure on Elena's lips.

She responded eagerly, taking the pressure with ease. Elena pressed harder against his lips. Her lip crept out to lightly tease open his lips.

Elijah reacted impulsively and shot his arm out to wrap around her waist and drag her closer to him.

His mouth opened—just as hers opened up—and their tongues battled for dominance.

If it weren't for the bars in between them, Elijah and Elena would've been a tangled mess of limbs.

Her hands went up to his face to pull him closer—if that was even possible.

After minutes of frenzied makeout, Elijah pulled away a little bit, taking Elena's hands in his to restrain her. "Wait, wait."

She was confused.

"You want me to stop?" the innocent eyes were starting to fill with hurt.

Elijah nearly laughed at what he was seeing. _She thinks that I don't want her? Silly little human._ "No," he replied, "but, one quick question."

She looked impatient. She had a strange desire to want to go back to kissing him. _Those lips were addictive. _"What?"

Elena was caught off guard by his question. "Do you love me?" he demanded.

She was caught speechless. She had _known _that she had felt something for him all along, but Elena didn't know if she…

_But if he was asking that question…_Elena was debating with herself in her mind. _…does that mean that Elijah actually loved her? _She hadn't even known that he—an _Original_—was capable of _feeling. _She had known the attraction between them, but Elena didn't realize that he was easily going to admit it.

"_Do you love me?" _he repeated anxiously.

"I-i…" she was stuttering.

Both his hands went up to fully cup her chin, giving Elena no choice but to look up at him. "_Do you have any feelings for me at all?_" he whispered quietly.

"Yes," Elena admitted.

Elijah sighed in relief, glad that she at least felt _something _towards him. "Now," he asked carefully, "are those feelings so strong that you _may_—just may—actually be in love with me?"

She still wasn't sure.

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

It really wasn't that long ago when she had hated him. He was very humored by her defiant attitude.

* * *

_"Are you negotiating with me?"_

* * *

Then there was that moment after that when he first realized her name.

* * *

_"What's your name, doppelganger?" _

_"Elena." _

_"Elena what?"_

_"Gilbert."_

* * *

Elena had remembered how Elijah had sounded genuinely concerned and was willing to stay with her when she had a nightmare.

* * *

_"Do you want me to stay with you?" _

_"No thanks," Elena answered far too quickly._

_"Are you sure?" _

_She nodded._

_"Alright then. If you need me, I'll be in the next room, okay?" _

* * *

How carefree it was to watch Elijah make her breakfast.

* * *

_"Good morning," he greeted, not looking away from the pan. _

_She walked up to him, and leaned over to try to look at what Elijah was making. _

_"Sit down, you nosy little girl," Elijah said, half playfully. He pushed her away, signaling for her to sit down without looking away from his breakfast-making once. _

_Elena pouted, but did as he said. "I'm not nosy; I'm simply…interested in what you're making for me. That stuff is going down my throat, so I'm just trying to figure out what it is." _

How sweet she thought it was that he was willing to do whatever she had wanted for the day.

_Elijah asked, "Is there anything in particular that you want to do?" _

_"Oh." She was allowed to get out of this hotel. Elena had assumed Elijah would just keep her, cooped up here. _

_"Well," she looked at her filthy clothes, the ones she'd been wearing for over a day and a half, "first, I want to take a shower, and then I want to go get some new clothes." _

_Elijah smirked. "Wouldn't it be smart to buy new clothes first, so that when you get out of the shower, you'll actually have something to wear?" _

_Elena blushed. Oh, yeah._

* * *

She loved his cooking.

Elena was grateful that Elijah trusted her enough to open up to her about his past.

* * *

_"It was the 1370's. I was around the age of thirty. My father was Francesco Petrarch. He was also known as 'Father of the Renaissance.' You'd have known about him. He's famous, you know," Elijah boasted, slightly bragging about his father's well known life. _

_Elena just listened, giving her ice cream cone a lick once in a while._

_He continued. "I was a forbidden child. You see, my father wasn't allowed to marry, so he kept his lover and his children a secret. I'm pretty sure he had other lovers though," Elijah explained, rolling his eyes, "I'm certain that he slept around." _

_She was silent, waiting for him to go on. _

_"I couldn't go out of my house, knowing if I was discovered, my father would be locked up and persecuted on the spot. So, I stayed in the house and worked with my mother. My mother was pretty much a housekeeper, and my father hobbied in poetry. That's what got him famous." _

_"One day, a man came in to check out some of my father's poetry. Like usual, I was shoved into my room and locked up so no one would find me. Minutes later, I heard my mother screaming." _

_Elena started to nibble on her cone. _

_"I was curious and went to see who it was. I walked in to find my father dead and my mother dying. The man had her in his arms and was drinking from her. He had heard me and the next thing I knew, he was coming at me."_

_"And that's how I died."_

_She looked at Elijah with a pitiful expression on her face. _

_"I woke up to find that I was extremely hungry. The man I later found out was called Klaus trained me to control my hunger and my issues. I learned to get rid of my humanity. I learned to see Klaus as the father that I never had." _

_"He never did actually tell me why he had turned me. I learned to be thankful for it, though." _

_Elena nodded in understanding. _

_"After hundreds of years, I realized that Klaus was attempting to create a vampire army. Of course, every vampire under him obeyed, but he wanted a strong army, one that was focused and centralized. He wanted me to lead that army."_

_"I was a little wary, but ended up agreeing. But by then I had seen crazed look in Klaus's eyes. His obsession was to break the curse. He spent night and day searching for a way to break the curse without using the doppelganger—you. His army tried to help by kidnapping young witches or searching for women and girls that resembled Katerina and you." _

_There was a sad look in Elijah's eyes now. "And many had to pay the price for it." _

_By the end of Elijah's story, Elena no longer had an appetite for her ice cream and ended up tossing it in the trash. _

_"I'm sorry," she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. _

_Elijah sighed. "So am I." _

_And they sat like that. _

Then a vampire had attacked her; Elijah saved her just in time.

_Without further hesitation, the unknown vampire's heart was across the room. Immediately, Elijah grabbed Elena and ran, abandoning everything behind._

Then she had hugged him.

_Unexpectedly, Elena threw herself into Elijah's arms. _

_"Thank you," she murmured gratefully into his ear. _

_Surprisingly, Elijah pulled her closer. "My pleasure." _

* * *

He had taken her to one of his houses and offered to make her a sandwich.

* * *

_He was about to carry her upstairs into the guest bedroom, but Elena placed a place on his chest to stop him. "Wait." _

_Elijah looked down at her. She needed sleep more than anything else. _

_But Elena was insistent. "I'm hungry." _

_He remembered that in the act of saving Elena, he'd left behind all that delicious food. _

_"How about," Elijah said, trying to reason with the sleepy girl, "I go get you in your room, and then I'll make you something, okay?" _

_"No," Elena rejected with a pout. _

_He was amused at her stubbornness. But she obviously needed rest. "Let's go." _

_Before Elena realized it, she was tucked into a bed. She accepted the soft plush pillows with satisfaction. "Actually," she said, cuddling into the blanket, "I think I can wait 'til tomorrow to eat." She yawned. _

_Elijah chuckled at her adorableness. "I'll go downstairs to make you something, okay?" _

_"Okay. Good night." _

_He hugged her briefly before tucking her underneath the wooly blankets again. "Goodnight Elena." _

* * *

Did she love him? It had only been a short matter of time, but Elena felt like it had been _months._

_Do I love him? _She asked herself.

Moments later, Elena had a final answer. She looked up in Elijah eyes.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

**Ta DA! Yea again sprry for the late update. **

**I hoped you all enjoy. Since it's spring break I may or may not get the next chapter up sooner. **

**Please review your thoughts and opinions!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Thoughts on last night's episode? I'm also a part Delena shipper, so I loved the attraction. :) Elijah back! yayayayaya :D**

***Please vote on my poll!**

*******ATTENTION TO ALL MY READERS! I NOW HAVE A BLOG WHERE I WILL POST MY FANFICTION EXTRAS! LIKE:**

**~I'll be discussing my new Fanfiction stories, like upcoming Delena stories and Elijah/Elena fics. :)**

**~There will be sneak peeks of upcoming chapters of my stories (ooh!)**

**~Wanna know more about my OC (other characters?)? I will be posting bios about Jake Millers, Galen Fell, and more!**

**Please check out and follow my new blogs about FanFiction at :**

**http:/fanfictionrocks-emily(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	16. Lovers in Trouble

**Author's Note: I do really apologize for the EXTRA long wait; this stupid writer's block is worse than anything else in the world.**

**I love everyone's reviews. Thank you all so much for the support. :)**

**But there is no one that I want to thank more than _MysticWriterGoddness_. She was willing to help me and (Tada) without even me asking, practically wrote the whole chapter for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I did change some things (phrases, separating paragraphs, and using different words, commas, semicolons, I may have deleted a paragraph) but what you did for me was more than I asked for! Thank you so much! Everyone! Love her not me! LOL :P**

* * *

Previously:_ She looked up in Elijah's eyes. "Yes I do."_

* * *

Elijah pulled away from her; he wanted to be sure that he'd heard her correctly.

_Did she just say that she loves me?_ he said to himself. He wasn't sure if she was just saying this just to please him, or if she genuinely did love him. "Say it again."

"Wh-wh-what?" stammered Elena, giving him a confused look.

"Say that you love me," he said, as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I love you Elijah," Elena said sincerely as beautiful tears of happiness streamed down her face. Before she could say anything else, Elijah held her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Pretty soon they were back to their previous passion-filled makeout session.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Klaus stood by the window as he drank from a goblet of wine. A sly smile came to his face as he went over the day's events. He had Elena is his possession, the Salvatore brothers under his control, and Elijah safe in his dungeon with the dagger in his heart. He looked towards the bed, watching Annabeth sleeping soundly.

_Too bad when all of this is over, she'll be nothing but a pile of dust_. He knew that after the whole sacrifice was over, he would no longer have a need for her. He looked back towards the window, and looked into the night. Things were going according to plan. Pretty soon he'd be more powerful than ever.

* * *

"Should we be really doing this?" asked Stefan as he and his brother descended the stairs to the dungeon.

"Aren't you the least bit curious at what they're doing down there?" said Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Why is it of any concern to us?" wondered Stefan. "Unless you think Klaus would want to know?"

"You know that he compelled us to watch over them, and we better make sure that nothing is going on that could give him reason to dispose of us."

"I hope you're right," Stefan replied with a sigh as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the dungeon entrance.

He stopped in shock at the scene in front of him. "Wow...I did not expect to see that," said Damon with an amazed but perplexed look on his face.

"Neither did I."

* * *

Elena woke the next morning on the dungeon floor with her back against the cold bars of her cell and Elijah's arm draped across her waist. She slowly tried to lift his arm off of her and get up, but didn't get far when Elijah suddenly woke up. He too was amazed at the position they ended up in. They both stretched out their bodies, when they heard footsteps approaching. They immediately separated and tried to make themselves look presentable—or at least decent.

* * *

"It's no use trying to do that," said a familiar voice as the Salvatore brothers approach them. "We saw everything by the way," said Damon with his signature smirk on his face.

"Please don't tell..." Elena pleaded.

"We wouldn't say anything to Klaus..." said Stefan with hurt in his eyes.

"I know they won't say anything to him unless they wanted to die at his hand," Elijah explained to her.

"He would do that?" said Elena with fear in her voice.

"Trust me, he's capable of anything," Elijah replied. "From what I've witnessed over the years, he takes great pleasure in torturing his own kind, enough to the point where his victims wish they were better of dead—or in the hands of me."

"It may be hard for us to forget all of this and not tell him," said Stefan with regret.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, confused.

"We've been compelled to watch over you two and report back to Klaus anything we find."

"No Stefan, you can't!" Elena objected with tears in her eyes as she saw Damon slowly back away. "Please Damon, I'm _begging _you; don't do this!"

"I'm sorry but I have no choice," Damon said as he sped away.

"Please Stefan, stop him," Elena pleaded.

Stefan sighed, but agreed. "I'll try my best." He sped away.

"I do hope they can somehow stop themselves from saying anything, or else we're in big trouble," Elena said as she curled up beside the bars separating them.

"I do hope you're right," said Elijah as she saw the worried look on her face, and held her hand as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

**_MysticWriterGoddness _had added a couple more scenes that I hadn't expected (the Salvatore brothers) But I loved them so I kept them. :)**

**Thank you all for reading! Please show your appreciation by reviewing below. **

**Please show your appreciation to MysticWriterGoddness too! **

**Thank you!**

**Hopefully this writer's block will where off soon so I can write more. :)**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***VD episode came out tonight but I forgot to watch it. :( How was it everyone?**


	17. Planning An Escape

**Author's Note: Okay, I feel like I'm going to cry...it's been a_ really _long time since I've updated...and I feel horrible!**

**And this is where my excuse comes up...**

**I've been busy. With facebook. :) Which I just got and I absolutely LOVE it. I'm addicted. :)**

**Okay. So, MysticWriterGoddness wrote this chapter, which I changed some stuff and added a lot of stuff. Thank you to her. :)**

**I'm going to try my best to write the next chapter on my own, but no garuntees. :/**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD...**

* * *

Previously: _"I do hope you're right," said Elijah as she saw the worried look on her face, and held her hand as he tried to comfort her._

* * *

Annabeth stood in front of her vanity mirror applying concealer to two small fang marks on her neck. As she did this, she thought about the recent events. She and Klaus had captured both Elena and Elijah and in two days Elena would be sacrificed and the curse broken.

As she finished with herself, she looked down at the ring on her finger. She hoped that by the end of this, she wouldn't lose it and have to give it back to Klaus. She knew full well that once it left her finger, she would cease to exist.

Just as she finished up, Klaus came into the room.

"Hello my lovely. I need you to do a small favor for me," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"What would that be?" she asked, matching his evil smile as she walked over to him.

"I need you to go down to the dungeon and check up on our guests."

"Why _me_? Why not your vampire lackeys?" she wondered as she slid her arms around his waist.

He lifted one of her hands and started to rub small circles into her wrist lightly. "I don't want the doppelganger using her wiles on them and allow her to escape."

_Predictable. _"You compelled them didn't you? As an Original and one of the most powerful vampires, the Salvatore's wouldn't be able to break your hold on them."

"Yes that's true and Elena will no doubt also have Elijah try to break my hold by having him compel them. With you wearing a vervain bracelet, he won't be able to compel you," he said as he played with her bracelet. "No more questions," he stated indifferently, "I have a sacrifice to prepare for."

* * *

Damon had reached the main floor and was about to head for the stairs when he was stopped by Stefan. "Damon please stop we can't do this," he pleaded.

"We don't have a choice, if we don't tell Klaus what we witnessed he'll have our necks."

"There has to be another way, we have to fight this," Stefan said as he himself struggled to resist taking another step towards the stairs. It seemed as if the closer he was to being pulled toward Klaus, the harder it was to resist.

"I wish I could do it too but I can't. I don't want him hurting Elena and it _kills _me that he will if finds out we've betrayed him," with that said he pulled free of Stefan's grasp and sped up the stairs. Stefan gave a heavy sigh and sped after him.

* * *

Down in the dungeon Elena and Elijah held each other close as Elena softly sobbed into his chest. The tears were starting to soak his shirt.

_There has to be some way to get us out of here, we can't die_, she said to herself. Suddenly a thought came to mind. _Why couldn't Elijah break out of his cell now? Was he that weak? Maybe I could…_

She pulled away as a sly grin came to her face. "Elijah you can break us out of here, oh my god why didn't I think of this sooner?"

It was as if he could read her mind. "I would, but I can't," he replied with regret.

"Why can't you? You're stronger than Stefan and Damon, right?" _Obviously._

"I am, but after waking up from you pulling out the dagger, I'm still a bit weak. My body is still readjusting itself."

"Then _here,_" she said as she pulled up her sleeve and pushed her arm through the bars, "drink from me."

Immediately, he backed away. "I can't. Definitely not now, when you're so easy to kill..."

Elena was insistent. "I don't care. At least you'll be strong enough to get us outta here and away from this place."

"What about Stefan and Damon, I'm sure you'll want to save them as well? If we..."

She sighed impatiently. "All I care about right now is you and getting outta here, don't you understand? I don't want to die, Elijah, I want to be alive and with you. _Only you._"

Elijah gave her speech some thought.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," he gave in as he took Elena's arm and gently bit on her wrist. He heard softly moan as he began to close his eyes and drink. He felt her body start to go limp and he gently brought them to the ground as he continued drinking.

"Elijah," Elena moaned as her head fell. Elijah stopped drinking and gently licked the wound on her wrist clean.

"Rest now my love," he said as he pushed her arm back into her cell and held her gently in his arms. He felt his body slowly heal itself, in a matter of time, he'd be strong enough for them to break free and escape.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please shouw your apprection by leaving a review below. Maybe I'll be more motivated to write that way. :)**

**Now...off to facebook again! :)**

**Hehe...**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Poll! :)**

***OMG! SEASON FINALE? S***! OMG OMG OMG it was really sad :( but-O couldn't help it-at this one part where Stefan says to Klaus "What do you _really _want with me?" I imagined Klaus saying "Wanna hear a secret?" with Stefan nodding. Then Klaus would say "I'm gay." Haha...And also my prediction for Stefan came true :) Yay. But I miss Elijah!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. The Time To Break Free Is Now

**Hey, readers, I am REALLLLLLLYYY sorry that I haven't updated in a while even though it's summer, I've been busy and have gotten off track lately. I love my facebook :D**

**Anyways, I know you're all probably really dissappointed in me for all my...delays.**

**Luckily, I have MysticWriterGoddness who still continues to help me a LOT in my writing. :) Thank her. **

**now...reading time!**

* * *

**The Time to Break Free Is Now**

Previously: _"Rest now my love," he said as he pushed her arm back into her cell and held her gently in his arms. He felt his body slowly heal itself, in a matter of time, he'd be strong enough for them to break free and escape._

* * *

As Elena slept soundly in his arms, Elijah couldn't help but think about Katerina and when he first met her those many years ago. He was immediately smitten when Trevor first introduced her to him.

Elijah had been ready to pursue her, but by then she was claimed by Klaus and of course he knew that she was no longer approachable. He could only consider her a common friend, anything more would cause a rivalry between him and Klaus. When Katherine forced herself to become a vampire so that she could escape the sun and moon curse, Elijah felt more determined to find her and be with her. That also would never be possible since he promised to find her as per Klaus' request.

Now that Elena had recently confessed her love towards him, Elijah knew that he would have his chance to love a Petrova—and indeed, a far more better one. He smiled knowing he needed a little before he was stronger enough to get him and Elena out of here.

* * *

Stefan and Damon had reached the top of the stairs and were discussing how to tell Klaus about his prisoners, without the situation being turned on them and becoming a death sentence for them. Stefan knew Klaus would not be happy about the Elijah/Elena situation, but he wanted to be sure he could tell it in a way where it wouldn't give Klaus a reason to rip the Salvatore's hearts out of their chests. They had just about reached Klaus' room when they were approached by Annabeth.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Salvatore brothers, what are you boys up to?" she wondered with an evil grin.

"We have to tell Klaus some important news," said Stefan, only partially paying attention to what she was saying.

"Really, and what would that be?" she asked with a sly smile, unable to conceal her curiosity.

"That's for Klaus to know, not you," Damon interjected before Stefan could say something. He glared at her. "Besides, we know that once we tell you, you'll probably run to Klaus himself and take credit for it yourself."

"Aww c'mon boys," she pleaded childishly with a pout, "I _promise_ to keep it a secret."

"Forget it," Damon said as he attempted to move past her, but Annabeth blocked him.

"Look you better tell me _now_ or else I'll just turn around right now and tell Klaus that you're keeping secrets from him," she warned with a growl.

Stefan sighed. "Fine, we'll tell you," He took at deep breath. "We found Elena and Elijah downstairs together."

"What do you mean _together_?" she asked with eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh for Christ's sake, we found them sleeping together you idiot," Damon rolled his eyes in an obvious motion.

"What the hell?" Annabeth nearly screeched, "We better tell Klaus about this_ fast_."

"I get tell him first," Damon said.

* * *

Elena woke up and moaned as she stretched her aching limbs. She opened her eyes and looked around; she was still in her cell. She sat up and looked the direction of Elijah's cell seeing him sitting in a corner, watching her.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," he said returning her small smile.

Elena slowly got up. "Are you healed yet?"

"Almost, I should be fine soon. Then we can get out of here." He held out his arms for her, and she complied by falling back into his arms.

Elena sighed in temporary contentment. "Where are we going go?" she wondered.

"There's a house my family used nearby. It's where we'll stay when we're in town."

"Is it safe, will Klaus be able to find us there?" she asked with fear in her voice; that he hoped the answer was no.

He reassured her by planting a tender kiss on her forehead. "Yes, but don't worry because we had a witch spell the house so that he was the only Original who couldn't enter it."

"Won't I want to go outside once in a while?"

Elijah answered, "Well, if anything happens, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

Elena smiled at his sweet words. "Well that's good to know, but what about Stefan and Damon? We can't just_ leave_ them here."

"Once I get you safely inside the house, I'll come back for them. I promise. Don't worry about anyone else coming for you, no vampire but an Original can enter and can only be invited in by an Original."

"Well that's good to know," Elena sighed with relief. "All we have to worry about now is Klaus finding out about us."

"Well don't worry about that, I have a plan to keep us safe," he said with an encouraging smile and a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

"They are _what_?" shouted Klaus as he threw his goblet across the bedroom shattering it against a wall. "You _dare_ tell me that my brother is alive and in love with the _doppelganger_?" he spat out to the trio.

"We don't know for sure that they're together, just they were found sleeping beside each other in the cell," Stefan answered in the most calm manner as he could grasp.

"I didn't even know they were put in adjacent cells!" Klaus exclaimed as he paced back and forth. He sped to the trio, his blue-green eyes ablaze with anger. "You're lucky I don't rip that ring off your finger right now and leave you as a pile of dust," he said in a threatening tone as he pointed to Annabeth. "The same goes for you two, I'm _so close_ to ripping your hearts out right now," he said to the brothers, with the same fury in his eyes.

"We'll go right now and stop them," Stefan said—he was trying to earn brownie points with the Original—as he made his way for the door.

"No, Annabeth with go," replied Klaus.

"Why her?" said Damon.

"She's wearing vervain, Elijah won't be able to compel her," he said. "Now hurry up before my patience becomes _MUCH_thinner," he said to Annabeth.

"Right away Klaus," she said as she ran out of the room.

"Now as for you two…" he said with an evil smile to the brothers.

* * *

Elena watched in anticipation as Elijah prepared to break open the bars on his cell. She was relieved knowing that he was strong enough now to do this and soon would be free of these bars that were holding her prisoner. She couldn't wait to be away from here and in the safety of Elijah's arms.

Not that she was never safe when she was around Stefan – or Damon for that matter – it's just that she felt more protected when she was with Elijah than she ever felt before. Elijah looked at her, like he could tell what she was thinking.

He smiled and softly chuckled to himself knowing that Elena was putting so much trust into him and his abilities that he almost was surprised by it. He knew how much faith Elena had put into trusting the powers of Damon and Stefan and had realized that Elijah could do much more than they ever could because he wasn't affected by many of their weaknesses. It was because of this that Elijah had hope that his relationship with Elena would be stronger than ever and therefore harder to break.

* * *

He prepared to grasp the bars and bend them apart. Just as he grabbed the bars, he felt a searing pain in his hands as they began to burn and sizzle. He cried out in pain and immediately let go watching as his hands then began to heal. Elena saw this and immediately ran over to him, or as far as she could go since she was blocked from actually reaching him.

"What's the matter, what happened?" she cried in a panicked and concerned tone as she watched his hand heal.

"_Dammit _I should've known he'd do something like this," he said as he swore under his breath. "I must admit I didn't think he'd be this clever."

"What's the matter with the bars? Why did they burn you?"

"There's vervain on them, I only wonder how I didn't smell it before?"

The hope that was running through her just minutes ago was starting to fade. "Great, so how are we supposed to get out now?" Elena said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry my love," he reassured her as he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands as he wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. "Everything will be all right I promise. It'll just take more time since I have to use more strength to break them and fight the pain."

"Don't spend too much of it though, or else you won't have enough to get us out of here," she cautioned as she held his hands.

"Don't worry I won't," he said as he went to try and bend the bars again. No matter how much it was going to hurt, he was going to get them free and away from there.

* * *

**I hope that satisfies you all for now. **

**:) I love all you readers...and thank you all so much for your support.**

**please review...and tell me how this is :)**

**ALSO, my bestie made me a facebook fan page so...if you have a FACEBOOK please support by liking the fanpage called "Xxteamxxsalvatorexx Fan clup :p" or the link facebook(dot)com/#!/pages/Xxteamxxsalvatorexx-Fan-club-p/172129152847819**

**...or if it's any easier you can just go to my profile and click on the link for facebook. :)**

******thank you! :D**

******Love you all!**

******TOODLES!**

******~3m!2y**


End file.
